


Strawberry Fields Forever

by AnAmericanLukas



Series: Spamano Stuff [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Dialogue Light, Grief/Mourning, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Living Together, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmericanLukas/pseuds/AnAmericanLukas
Summary: Orange petals and dark red blood blended together as one, more and more appearing the closer he got. He knocked on the door. No response.
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: Spamano Stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417207
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Strawberry Fields Forever

**Author's Note:**

> heyo!  
> this fanfic is (kind of) a continuation of [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746488) i wrote a while back, but you don't really need to read it to understand this one!  
> fic title from [this cover!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnBDwTJgo_Q)
> 
> enjoy!

He was the one who let him slip.

He noticed everything, including the blood, the petals filling the trash can, the tiredness and sickness in his eyes...

The apartment was quiet when he got back that night, a bit uncommon for a Saturday night. Usually, Lovino would be watching a movie, criticizing the main characters for being “complete dumbasses”, as he put it.

Well, at least until he heard a batch of heavy coughing coming from the locked bathroom.

He was told about this disease from childhood. Hanahaki disease. Unrequited love that would tear you apart, suffocate you,  _ kill you, _ unless your love was requited. There were only a few known cases, all of them ending with the death of the victim.

A trail of blood and petals made a path from Lovino’s room to the bathroom, staining the cream-colored carpet. Orange petals and dark red blood blended together as one, more and more appearing the closer he got. He knocked on the door. No response. Just soft wheezes with an occasional cough.

The door was locked.

“Lovino..?” Antonio finally spoke, jiggling the handle, “Are you okay in there?” He spoke carefully, not wanting to hint at what he does truly know. He was worried. Very worried. Another cough, a weak one. He felt cold, scared. Something was wrong.

A thud.

The door was unlocked.

The next few minutes were a blur. Panic, tears, the death of somebody he greatly cared about. Everything was happening. Everything was wrong. It’s all wrong. This isn’t how it should’ve ended. The world was spinning. He was gone. It’s cold. He felt cold.

He screamed.

** -xx- **

Even after a year, after all of this time, he still can’t get rid of the memories. He missed Lovino’s snarky comments, his intense love for tomatoes, the way his hazel eyes lit up whenever he was in the presence of the other.

He kneeled down, reading the words engraved on the stone. He’s been coming here more and more as of recently, a force that urged him to visit his final resting place. A mix of orange and white petals were starting to emerge from the ground. Strange. There weren’t any white petals before, only orange and black.

He coughed.

A blue petal laid flat in his palm.

_ Oh no. _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading xx


End file.
